Akuban Knights: Episode 06
Recap 27th April, 1511 Maya's Hawk returns, the message from her mother, Iris. It says: :"Maya. I'm okay, but I'm in danger. Help when you can." Maya does not trust the message. Sami wakes up and makes everyone decent food. The family & Yassi talk. Yassi suggests a permanent base of safety. The family argue on what to do next. Sami notices a goblin during the discussion and informs Maya. Maya turns and shoots the Goblin with her bow, the Goblins flees. Sara tackles the goblin to the ground. Sara ties up the goblin. Yassi translates. The goblin's name is Rockfinder, he is a local to this area who heard their voices. The goblin offers to shelter the Family. The family decide to accept, with Budariousz being a dissenting vote. Maya apologises for shooting the Goblin, pays him a Ruby, and unties him. They head down the creek to the goblin cave. After 15 minutes into the Goblin cave, stopping to talk with goblins along the way, they arrive at the Big Chief, the Goblin Shaman, Skullbearer. Skullbearer speaks almost fluent Akuban. The party ask for protection, and Maya pays a necklace. Skullbearer orders his Goblins to protect the party, in exchange they will get rich. 30th April, 1511 It is the Oakwish holiday, Major holiday for Nadinis. Sara and Skullbearer talk. Skullbearer is a worshipper of Nadinis, so can't heal. The goblins have a Tezro'han ally who heals them time to time. Yassi overhears the Goblins talking about not getting enough gold. Maya pays Skullbearer with a gold bracer. 3rd May, 1511 Yassi overhears the Goblins talking about the Tezro'han lands on the beach to trade. 6th May, 1511 The party discuss their exit plans. They decide to just walk out, leaving a note and a mithril piece behind. A goblin comes up to the party outside and the Shaman wants Yassi to come back in to talk. The party decline, and the Goblin messenger backs off back inside the cave. Maya sends off her Hawk to get a message to her mother again. The party head out to the Brasslands and look for the Barbarians. Along the beach they are ambushed by 4 giant crabs. The family manage to kill all but one of them, with the last one skuttling away wounded into the sea. Sami cooks the crabs. After the meal then the party continue up the coast. At nightfall they make camp on the beach after a little cove south of the Brasslands. 7th May, 1511 The party walk north into the Brasslands. From the hills they cans see a blockade of ships have surrounded Tal'Ushar. They can barely see to the east 4 masts, probably part of a another blockade of ships at Aldir. Sara spots a sharpened wooden spears in the ground. Budarious spots other spears every 100 feet in a east-west line, like a territory marker or a trail. They follow the line of spears to the east. Once they get towards the east coast of the brasslands the spears curve to the north. They travelled 11 miles though the hills. During the day the party spot in the west in the plains 6 Akuban Calvary patrolling north and south along the road. They also notice a group of 4 barbarians also watching the Calvary from afar. The barbarians come over to talk with the party. Maya greets the barbarians unarmed, then and asks to see their leaders. Maya claims to be Akuban refugees from the war. The barbarians ask for the weapons, and the party surrender them (except Daggers). The barbarians lead them to their village. The barbarian village appears to have no infrastructure, just a collection of huts hastily constructed, it hasn't been here less than half a week. It is a traveling camp of 20 barbarians. The party meet the leader, a 6'3" tall barbarian woman. Category:Akuban Knights Episodes